sunderingfandomcom-20200213-history
Westruun
Current capital of Varna Lond, Westruun lies a few hundred miles to the east of the Foramere River, the boundary between Varna Lond and Morcam. Originally a trade hub and strategic position built nearby the Bramblewood Forest and Gatshadow Mountain, it is the seat of resistance against the powers of Morcam. Guarded by the Citrine Garrison and ruled by the king of Varna Lond, Gren Tal'dorei, with the help of the Court of Avandra, Westruun has been a trade hub and the largest city in Varna Lond for the last few decades. The city has five districts: the Opal District, Residential Row, Scholar Terrace, the Temple Ward, and Tradesmeet. Notable NPCs * King Gren Tal'dorei - leader of Varna Lond * Prince Uriel Tal'dorei - deceased brother to the king. * Abjurist Desmire Volar - high arcanist for Varna Lond, living in the Volarite Spire * General Kerig Ironblood - general of Varna Lond's military forces * Mistress of Whispers Shinuwei Mutayas - secret keeper and whisper finder for the covert and secret in Varna Lond * Kel Thunderbrand - head archivist at the Cobalt Reserve * Ramis - high priest in the Bahamut's Rest * Johana Wheasletale - head of the Jade Hag * Margrave Foultan Kes - previous lord of Westruun and convicted head of the New Lotus * Abjurer Wuntov Gristach - a goliath wizard selling magical items at the store Beyond the Veil * Alandra - runs an magic shop named Alanda’s Caducetorium Notable Places * Cobalt Reserve - a blue-tinted sandstone building home to the monastic order devoted to record keeping and information gathering * Volarite Spire - a looming grey-stone spire in the Scholar Terrace district, home to Desmire Volar * Bahamut's Rest - the largest in the city, this temple is to the Platinum Dragon, Bahamut. It is headed by a mysterious blind priest of Pelor named Ramis * Sandrise Square a pair of sandstone buildings in the Opal District, one housing the meeting hall for the Court of Avandra and the residence of King Gren, and the other the Garrison and prison in Westruun * Beyond the Veil - a magic store run by a wizard goliath named Wuntov * Alanda's Caducetorium - a magic store run by a dwarvish magician named Alanda History Originally its own kingdom before the arrival of Miyak Tal'dorei, Westruun was a close ally with its neighbors to the West in Emon and Kymal, and to the East in Drynna. Having been one of the older human settlements it has a rich history of trade, and culture however most of it being destroyed by infighting several generations previous among the noble houses in Westruun. The Kes family won out and through several well planned out power grabs they became the Margrave of Westruun for several generations. When petitioned by Miyak for assistance Foultan Kes, the Margrave at the time offered sanctuary, however did not expect to be so quickly dethroned and run out of office by Miyak. Miyak's friends and allies were in such a position that within a year the Margrave moved out of their home and to a smaller house in Residential Row and the Tal'dorei family moved into the sandstone stronghold that would become the seat of power for Varna Lond. This power grab from Miyak is one of the strongest motivators for the group that Foultan Kes would allegedly create and lead, the New Lotus. It has for the past 30-odd years been the seat of power for Varna Lond and has suffered the threats of being in opposition to Morcam including the Helldust Plot as well as other various attempted sabotages and assassinations. Category:Varna Lond Category:Gameplay Category:PCs Category:NPCs Category:History Category:Factions